


Camp Safe-Space ★Max x Reader★

by LyingKiwichi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dolf (mentioned), F/M, Max is good at comforting now, Neil (mentioned) - Freeform, Nikki (mentioned) - Freeform, Parents Day, camp camp s2 ep12, warning: mentions of sexual abuse/rape, y/n's uncle sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingKiwichi/pseuds/LyingKiwichi
Summary: It's parents day at Camp Campbell, and Y/n is content on just relax in the whole day.However, when someone who isn't her parents shows up, it gets a little more difficult.(The campers are a little older here, so around 13 and 14 is the age range. You and Max are 14)
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David (Camp Camp) & Reader, Max (Camp Camp)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Camp Safe-Space ★Max x Reader★

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much romantic content, sorry (I'll make a second part if y'all really want it) 
> 
> But I made a Camp camp oc and kinda got this idea from that....

She fit right in with the small trio- well, group of four since she was here now. 

The only thing that confused Max was how she looked and how she dressed. 

She wore a lot of covering and heavy clothes, (although he couldn't judge too much he wore his hoodie most of the time). But it was strange. While her personality was sarcastic and confident, she seemed to hide behind her hoodie. 

But he didn't care. Why would he care?

~

You woke up, hair once again a mess. You sat up in yours and Nikki's tent, wondering how on earth the girl had already managed to wake up and leave already, seeing how she was nowhere in sight. 

"Must be a big day, I guess… maybe I missed something." 

You sighed lightly, grabbing your hoodie from nearby and throwing it over your head and sliding your arms into the sleeves. It was a bit big, but definitely comfy. 

Once you were able to brush out your hair, and put it up in a small braid, you opened the tent and headed out, ready to start the day. 

Once you arrived at the main area, you took your stand in between Nikki and Max. 

"Yo," Max slightly whispered. "You're a bit late, the hell took you so long?"

You scoffed a bit. "Calm down, asshole, i was brushing out the mess on my head that I call 'hair'."

"Gooooood morning campers!" You and Max both internally groan at the cheerful camp counselor that skipped in, a tired looking Gwen behind him. 

While you would never admit it to your actual friends, David wasn't so bad. Sure he was way too cheerful to exist in a like this, but, eh. 

"Today is a very special day!! Its--"

David was cut off, as a familiar, also overly-cheerful voice yelled "Christmas!!!"

"What? No! It's parents day! We put up fliers this time and everything." Gwen said, definitely seeming like she wasn't in the mood at all. 

"Yes! Today, your parents will be here to see how far you've come, and do some camp activities!"

After a bit of talking back and forth, the bus full of parents came and every kid was sent off with their parent or parents. Everyone, except you and Max. 

Well, guess I get to sit back and relax, since my parents would never do shit like this." Max says, beginning to walk off. 

"Yeah, my parents don't do this sorta thing either." You add, starting to follow Max until you both felt the familiar hand of David grab you by your hoods and bring you back over to him. 

"Nonsense! Both your guys' parents will show up!" David smiled, to which Max just rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. My parents don't do shit like this."

"And my parents are just too busy." You shrug. "But they don't do shit like this, either."

"Hey, language you two." David scolded. 

"So…" You start, after a second. "Why is Campbell freaking out?"

"Well, that's a good question that I'm not sure I know the answer to. However, since your parents aren't here yet, I'll be looking after both of you!"

"Oh hell no," Max groaned. "I'm not bonding with you, David."

"Yeah, I agree. Why can't we just relax or something? Neither of us want to be here, our parents probably aren't showing up, and if you force us into these dumbass activities were just going to loathe your existence even more."

David completely ignored your entire statement, taking both yours and Max's hand. "Let's go! We'll have so much fun!"

You sigh, and decided not to fight it at this point, since there was no changing David's mind. Max seemed to have the same realization, and just quietly walked along. 

After a few activities, and Campbell constantly trying to avoid the two FBI agents, it was finally lunch time. You and Max were flinging potatoes at the groups of families, and you were mostly aiming at Neil's and Nikki's parents. 

"Max, Y/n!" David Marche back over to you two, grabbing the spoons you were using. "We don't fling potatoes at people!"

Max just crossed his arms. "There's nothing else fun to do."

"Yeah, cmon David. We're not having fun at all. Not that we ever have, but still."

"David, seriously, can we just go? This is fucking lam--"

Max was cut off by a very panicked "evRYBODYOUTSIDE--" Followed by a very panicked Campbell jumping out the window. 

Everyone quickly started filing out of the mess hall, and David took both your hands again, and started walking out. 

Once you got outside, Gwen approached David, whispering something in his ear. 

"Oh! Y/n, seems like someone showed up for you after all!" 

Max scoffed, while a look of shock washed over your features. "My parents actually showed up?"

"Nope! It's not actually your parents."

This only caused more confusion, and you tilted your head a bit. "Then who.."

"Your uncle! He volunteered…"

But anything else David said was drowned out, as fear sunk in. You tensed and tried hard not to break out in a full out panic. 

"Cmon! I'll take you to him!" David smiled, taking your hand as he started dragging you off. You didn't say anything in response, and just let him lead you to your uncle, which was the last person you ever wanted to see.

After a short walk, the both of you walked into David and Gwen's cabin, where Gwen was talking with your uncle. 

"Y/n! Hello, dear!" He said, stepping close to you. 

"Uncle Ben! Hey.. How, uh,.. How have you been?" 

Uncle Ben just gave you a wide grin, and he grabbed your hand. "I've been great, darling!" He turned to David and Gwen briefly. "Thank you, we'll go head off to activities now."

David grinned brightly. "Great!! I'll lead you to the art area!" 

Uncle Ben's grip on your hand tightened, and you suddenly felt very trapped. This day wasn't going to end well, and this man being in a camp full of children was a terrible idea. 

"Hey, Y/n, why the hoodie, kiddo?"

"Uhm.. It's soft and comfy?" Your throat felt dry, and you definitely didn't want to be there at that moment. You wanted nothing more than to call out for help from David. Tell him that Uncle Ben being here wasn't safe, and you were afraid he'd try something. 

He was the reason you went to camp in the first place. You didn't feel safe when your parents were gone a lot of the time and Uncle Ben could just enter the house whenever he wanted. 

Soon enough, you all arrived at the mini makeshift art studio. Dolf was there a lot, while you occasionally joined him. Most of the time you just sketched in a small sketchbook you had, while Dolf usually painted large portraits or land scapes. 

For some reason, you ended up drawing Max a lot. You showed him a few sketches you had made, and strangely enough, he ended up taking them without saying much about it. 

These memories brought a small smile to your lips, before your uncle tightened his grip on your hand again, causing you to look up at him.

"Right… this is why you came to this camp… for art, right?" 

You quietly nodded, looking away to try and avoid his piercing gaze. 

"... Shouldn't there be… more art campers?"

"Well, sir, this is a camp that combines many different camps!" David chimed in. Right. You forgot he was still there. "Well, Y/n, you have fun, alright? The final activity starts in about 10 minutes! I should go back and help out Max!" And just like that, he was gone. 

And you were left alone with your uncle.

"... Well, as David said, the final activity starts in a few minutes, and I'm supposed to be helping with it."

"Ah, I see.." After a long, uncomfortable pause, Uncle Ben let go of your hand. "Go ahead then, helping your fellow campers."

You managed to force out a smile, nodding lightly before running in the direction of the stage.

"Help out your fellow campers, because it'll be the last night you'll get with them…"

You waited by a tree nearby the stage for Max, who was supposed to meet you there later since originally neither of you had someone for Parents day. 

While waiting, someone soon approached you. "Y/n…" You look up, only to see Uncle Ben with a somewhat troubled expression. "I've been thinking… I don't think this camp is right for you… I messaged your parents, and, well… they want me to take you home."

'Bullshit.' You thought. They were definitely on that business trip by now. There's no way they wanted you back. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the firm grasp on your arm, and panicked seared through your mind. "We're going home. Now."

Max was riding in the back of David's car, while Gwen rode in the front. The ride was silent, but neither of them really knew what to say. 

Max stared down at the floor, until noticing they came to a stop. He looked up, realizing they were at some sort of pizza place. 

Quietly, David helped him out of the car, and led him inside. 

"David, what are we doing here? What about Campbell's big show?"

"Eh, it was stupid."

Max's eyes went a bit wider. 

"Im… Sorry." David sighed, looking over at him. "You shouldn't have to pretend for anyone, Max. I'm sorry your parents didn't care."

Max looked down at the table, and Gwen quickly walked over and slid a pizza onto the table. "Now eat up, ya little shit." She chuckled, sliding in the booth next to David. 

A few minutes passed, and Max decided to look through David's phone since he had stolen it a while back. 

He opened the messages with Y/n. He found out early that she texted David, seeking comfort and guidance late at night. When he had gotten the messages one night, he decided not to tell the girl that he had David's phone, and did his best to give her the comfort she needed. 

He hoped she wasn't too mad that he ended up bailing on their plans. He stared at the contact for a minute, before outing down the phone, deciding to take another slice of pizza. 

He wouldn't admit it, but he actually didn't mind this. It was nice. 

After a minute or so, the phone started going off continuously. "Hey, David," Max held up the phone. "Your phone keeps going…" His voice trailed off. The notifications were all from Y/n.

Y/n: David, I don't know where you are, but I need help! 

Y/n: please tell me you and Gwen didn't tell him he could! 

Y/n: please don't tell me you're letting my uncle take me home! 

Y/n: David please, I'm texting you from the bathroom, I don't have much time! Please! 

Y/n: I never told you, but my uncles a fucking pedophile, and he's been after me ever since I was 12 years old, and it advanced from just assault a month before I went to camp! 

Max stared at the messages wide eyed. "David! We need to head back to the camp, now."

Seeing the pure confusion on his face, Max shoved the phone near his face. David gasped, standing up quickly. 

Gwen glanced over, confused at the sudden panic. "Holy shit." She took the phone, as they all started heading out of the pizza place. 

She typed out a quick response, hopping in the passenger side. 

David: We're on our way! 

David quickly started up the car, and they were off. 

You tried to pull your wrist away from your uncle's strong grasp. At this point, you weren't afraid of showing just how frightened and afraid you were of him. Your fear only seemed to fuel his attempts, however. 

"Cmon, y/n…Don't be afraid of your dear uncle. I'm just trying to bring you home."

"I don't want to, I like it here! And I don't want to go home with you!"

"If you don't go willingly, the punishment will be much worse for you once we get back" He smirked, and you fought the tears building up from pure fear and terror. 

"Let go!" 

Within minutes, he managed to drag you out to the parking lot. For all the bark you had, you definitely weren't very strong. 

He almost had you at the van, when bright lights came out of nowhere, and within seconds, a car had hit your uncle. 

His grasp on you obviously was released, and you stumbled back until you fell. Your breathing never slowed down, as David, Gwen and Max all hopped out of the car.

Gwen held down your uncle, (who was still awake surprisingly enough), while David phoned 911. 

Max quickly ran over to where you were, helping you up and looking you over. "You're alright, right?? you fucking idiot, why didn't you ever say anything to anyone!"

The amount of panic in his voice was surprising, and the emotions hit you like a truck. 

Without being able to hold the tears back anymore, you leaned forward, gripping the front of Max's hoodie and crying against his shoulder. It took him a second to register what was happening, but the second he did, he started to pat your back comfortingly. 

Around an hour later, you were wrapped up in a blanket on one of the couches in David's cabin, Max asleep against your shoulder. 

The cops had taken your uncle and said they had been looking for him due to assault on another kid. Your cousin. 

At this point, you were just happy it was over. 

David walked into the cabin at some point, looking over at you. "Hey, y/n?" 

You hummed in response, looking up at him. 

"I haven't had my phone for the past couple weeks."

you blinked a bit. "But.. But you've been texting me at night?"

He shook his head, a soft, content smile on his face. "No. Max has."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for Camp camp so I hope it's aight.


End file.
